


The Cure

by nika_ramblings



Category: Avengers, Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Drama & Romance, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki & Thor Friendship (Marvel), Loki (2011) vibes, Loki learning to love himself, Loki was tortured by Thanos and Chitauri, Post-Thor (2011), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Redemption, The rape isn't described, Thor learns his lesson, only mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nika_ramblings/pseuds/nika_ramblings
Summary: "But isn't it amazing to just watch every detail in history as it unfolds? My darling, our time will also end. I intend to be fully present, to observe it all wash away. Like waves in the ocean. Like stars falling out of a black sky. Like everything spinning into perfect fractals" (Only Lovers Left Alive).Loki/OC > please don't hate me.Loki and Thor also reconciling and learning how to be brothers again.A redemption arc.Some angst, and romance, and lessons about how life is meant to be lived.Peace xoxo





	The Cure

_"_ _But isn't it amazing to just watch every detail in history as it unfolds? My darling, our time will also end. I intend to be fully present, to observe it all wash away. Like waves in the ocean. Like stars falling out of a black sky. Like everything spinning into perfect fractals"_

_Only Lovers Left Alive, 2013_

**Warning: Might be triggering!**

**+/- Epilogue**

* * *

 

The pain he felt was indescribable. The constant pounding inside his head, almost as if there was someone hammering his temples over and over. Fragments of what took place in the last 3 days were coming back to him, bits and pieces. If he looked up, the ever-effervescent light of the Throne Room would infiltrate in his emerald green eyes, bringing even more pain. _By the love of the Gods, make it stop_. Frankly, his attention on the trial disappeared the moment he realized not a single soul in the room would believe any word he said -except his mother, of course. Loki wished he himself could understand what the hell his life had become, that he could make it up for the mistakes he committed against Asgard and his family.

"Any last words before your punishment?" Odin asked, his eyes carried deep disappointment and coldness, so much that made him flinch slightly. _Oh, that's right. I don't belong here._ Loki ignored the whispers and curses thrown at him, his older brother wasn't by his side and somehow that made him feel in excruciating danger around the people that were once his. The Jotun Prince then proceeded to look at his mother, Frigga refused to cry in front of her strict husband, but Loki knew the Queen better than anyone present, she was devastated. He licked his chapped lips and whispered to her.

"I _am_ so sorry" His weak pleading voice was enough to make Frigga turn her eyes away from her youngest son, the tears threatening to spill. Odin frowned deeply, and with no further ado, banged his spear three times loudly.

"Then I, Odin, King of Asgard, declare that Loki Laufeyson shall have death penalty for committing crimes against the crown, the King, and the Asgardians. As well, for trying to take over the realm of Midgard. He is not to be touched, spoken to, and taken care of, until the day of his execution. Which will happen at dawn. I'll meet you all in 3 days" Loki sighed, trying to take the image of his mother as much as he could before his upcoming doom. _I don't belong anywhere._

**.-.-.**

Thor sat in his room, caressing one of the few presents his little brother gave him during their peaceful times together. He was aware that Loki would be given death penalty for all the vicious actions he had committed against Asgard and Midgard. He was going to lose his little brother once again, and he couldn't help but to feel that it was his fault. There was a knock at his door, however the God of Thunder paid no mind. All he wanted at the moment was to go back to Midgard, hug his Lady Jane, and sleep. He knew slumber wouldn't come to him, though. Every time he closed his eyes he would hear Loki's screams; he would see the hopelessness in his brother's eyes when he let go of his hand; he would feel the smell of antique books, wet earth and flowers, and the raciness of his magic; he would feel the taste of their favorite dessert, the very one they would eat together after winning a big battle. Thor did not hold back his tears, he let them fall freely over the storybook they would read whenever one of them had nightmares.

"Thor? Are you there?" The voice of Lady Sif echoed in his chamber.

"I do not wish to speak to anyone. I ask of you, please, leave me at once" Thor managed to say without choking.

"Thor, I understand you're sad, but…Loki's actions have consequences, and this is fa-"

"If you dare to say it is fair to kill my little brother, I will never look at you, ever again"

"Will you quit it with this never-ending guilt?! It is nonsense! None of what is happening-" At this rate, Thor's chest felt as if it would explode any second now. With long steps, he opened the door, scaring the woman before him. He was livid.

"Everything that is happening with Loki is my fault! His betrayal, his fall, his breakdown, his invasion! All of this! Because I couldn't see what my father was doing to me! I did not stop my father from treating him differently! He was lost, and all I did was push him deep into the abyss!" The grieving god shouted.

"Loki is different! He is a Jotun! Not to mention a traitor!" Sif exclaimed viciously.

" _Enough!_ " Thor shouted, a thunder could be heard through all Asgard. Sif jumped back, however never losing her frown and stance "You are not part of this family. Therefore, you can't possibly understand what happened to him. Much less what I am feeling in this moment. I will ask you nicely one more time: please, leave me alone" Thor said through his clenched teeth. Sif scoffed, turning to go back to the training chambers. The God of Thunder sighed, his shoulders still tensed.

"Damn it" He cursed, finally letting his body breakdown into sobs.

Guilt can eat you away. In his many years of life, he had underestimated the sickness of the mind. _Guess I'm paying the price_.

**.-.-.**

Loki was taken to his cell rather violently. The nagging feeling at the back of his head that something awful was about to happen with him couldn't seem to pass. He scratched the part that was afraid of his execution, since he long craved for his death the moment he let go of Thor's hand and fell into the void until now. This feeling was different, as if he had felt this unstoppable fear and hopelessness. The type of fear that you can't run away from. The type of hopelessness that no matter how many times you tell yourself it is over, it gets worse.

The loud sound of his wrists being attached to heavy chains pushed him from his thoughts. Looking over to his right side, the guard was eyeing him something awful. The amount of malfeasance in the guard's stance gave him such crippling dread, his heart was beating as loudly as his brother's thunder.

"What do we have here? God of Mischief, Loki" The man sneered, Loki gulped "You don't seem so mischievous now, do you, boy?" The voice and malice brought him more fragments, not the good kind. It reminded him of the voice that belonged to a mad being "No brother to save you, no mother to protect you. It seems I've won the biggest award of all" The guard proceeded to hit him strongly on the face with his golden baton, Loki could only see starts after such heavy blow, but it was enough to bring him one suffering memory.

_He was falling. That was all he could gather. He was falling in a void, without destination, he would fall forever in the darkness. When Loki lost the count of how many days, weeks, months that he had been inside this well of despair, he started hallucinating. Loki dreamed of many outcomes of death, saw his brother dying in many awful ways, his mother being killed viciously, sometimes by his own hand. Most of the times, his hallucinations would show him a light, whenever he finally reached the warm and inviting path of closure, it would end with him looking at his own face. However, he would be without the spell of shapeshifter, he would be in his true roots. A Jotun._

_Loki cried every day hysterically, all he wanted was the pain to end, he just wanted to die in peace, was that too much to ask? One day, the doomed day he thought he would be saved, Loki heard the voice of a mad being._

_"Come, Loki Laufeyson. I can help you leave this endless pit. However, I will need something in return-"_

_"Please, help me!"_

_"I won't hesitate to take that as a yes" The voice laughed sinisterly, Loki regretted immediately. An enormous purple hand grabbed him by his collar, pushing him into a pebbly ground, the Prince felt one sharp rock cutting his cheek. He hissed, but had no time to protest over the wound. Loki's collar once again was in the hands of the mad titan._

_"You are Loki, of Asgard. And you are burdened with glorious purpose. You will do as I say" Thanos grinned mercilessly "Understand?"_

_"…I don't want to serve the likes of you" The titan threw him inside a cage, Chitauris were cheering over the new chew toy "Wait! Why are you-!"_

_"You don't get to question me, boy. Simply follow my orders, and you won't get hurt" Thanos sat in his throne, watching the group of aliens hold the God of Mischief tightly, the beasts were ripping his garments off. Loki looked at Thanos desperately._

_"What are they doing?" The mad titan said nothing, giving the Prince a dark smirk "WHAT ARE THEY DOING?" Loki's scream echoed loudly, making the beasts cheer even more over his despair and fear._

_"They will teach you not to disobey me" Thanos crossed his legs, watching as the beasts ravished and tortured the Prince endlessly. All that could be heard for the whole year were Loki's pleads for mercy, for someone to save him. For the light to come and finally take him. For her. For his mother. For his brother. Hell, even for his father. Thanos would laugh with gusto at the suffering creature before him. How he was being deemed as nothing more than a piece of meat, a pawn that would have no choice but to follow the titan to no end. Loki seceded, he had no other choice._

_"Forgive me" He whispered brokenly, as he felt the power of Tesseract consume his already shattered mind._

The God of Mischief was screaming as if his life depended on it. His magic was strong enough to reach out to anyone, anything that could help him. Loki was sure that he could not go through being ravished again, not without dying of fear first. The guard was about to hit the Prince again, he was not done taking Loki's clothes off, luckily. Then, suddenly an abnormal tremor took place in the Palace. The rapist fell on his back, cursing loudly. Loki couldn't breathe, his body was under the spell of a very powerful panic attack. Every little detailed pain he felt during his imprisonment with Thanos manifested in his body along with the memories. The Prince felt the last bit of air he had left leave his mouth, as he choked with his own demons.

**.-.-.**

Not too far from the cell Loki was being kept, a very powerful being appeared. As she finished to materialize, Frigga and Thor had arrived as well, both looking at the shining woman with wonder and suspicion. Her skin was pale purple, her dress was long and loose fitting, her long hair was almost as white as her dress, and her eyes were the most crimson red the mother and the son ever saw in their lifetime. She was ethereal. She was light. She was-

"Eve?" Frigga questioned, her voice exhilarated hope. The ethereal being gave the gentlest smile Thor ever seen, her aura screamed tranquility and lightness.

"Is she real?" He asked skeptically. Eve's chuckle brought even more clarity to the room.

"Yes, I am" Eve turned and motioned for the family to follow her "I suppose you heard him" It wasn't a question, the tranquil air and lightness left the room. As quick as lightning, the darkness and heaviness took over the atmosphere once again.

"We heard. My poor son" Frigga sobbed as she ran beside Eve and Thor.

"Loki's magic reached me! He must be in great _great_ danger!" Thor exclaimed desperately, fearing for his little brother's safety (and sanity).

"And right you are, my friend" Eve answered sadly "We must leave at once, Odin knows I'm here, as well as his most trusted warriors" They opened the door that led to the cell, but immediately halted as they took in the scene before them. The guard was back at stripping the God of Mischief, who seemed to be dead. Frigga shot a powerful spell before Eve and Thor even moved a muscle. The rapist shouted in pain -and kept shouting- as he fell on the ground, his eyes were red.

"Mother?" Thor questioned, impressed.

"He is simply experiencing what he had planned for my son" She answered coldly.

"Extremely well done, Frigga" Eve complimented, already kneeling in front of the beaten and unconscious man who had stolen her heart many years back "Oh, Loki. What happened to you?" She whispered huskily and sadly as she caressed his cheek tenderly. She heard Thor smashing the heavy chains, which made the God of Mischief fall down towards her lap. With the help of Frigga, Eve managed to carry Loki. Thor was biting his lips nervously.

"What do we do? Where can we take him?!" He asked frantically. Eve closed her eyes tightly, a portal appeared in front of them, the sound of birds singing could be heard.

"To my temple. Odin's not allowed there, and it is shielded from Heimdall"

"My husband is stubborn and powerful. He will go after you!" Frigga exclaimed desperately.

"Well, he knows better, my Queen. I am also powerful, granted I may not reach his level of brash battle skillset, however I possess great wit, knowledge, and, as of late, seidr -these have always been my forte. He dares cross paths with me, he will be lost in the branches of Yggdrasil before he has the chance of breathing his commands" The Queen's eyes widened, but her shock was quickly gone as she looked at her sons. Frigga smiled determined, and if one dared to acknowledge, mischievous.

"I will take care of my husband. However, all that matters for me at this moment is for the safety of my son" Frigga said, caressing Loki's hair, her eyes lifted to make eye contact with her first born "Both of my sons" Thor smiled sadly "I have been silent about Odin's actions for far too long."

"Then I promise with my life that I will keep them safe from Odin's wrath" Eve assured the Queen softly "I will see you again, Frigga. Fret not. Odin won't be able to lay a hand on you" The ethereal being said, as she casted a spell that engulfed Frigga in a warm light.

"Thank you, darling" Thor took Frigga's place as Loki's support "Be safe. All of you. I love you very much"

"I love you, too" They said in unison, and just as fast as Eve made the portal appear, they were gone from Asgard. Right they were in time, since Odin came barging furiously inside the cell, taking the scene that consisted of his wife glaring at him with sharp blue eyes and one of his most trusted guards screaming and pleading on the ground.

"Frigga, what is the meaning of this?" The King asked sternly.

"It's called being just, husband" The Queen answered just as stern and cold.

**.-.-.**

As they left the portal, Thor felt the smell of fresh air. Taking his surroundings, he gathered the information that they were in a forest. The grass felt fluffy and soft under his feet. _Wait, where are my normal garments?_  The God of Thunder directed his blue eyes to the woman helping him carry his little brother, his face contorted with a deep frown, he was greatly confused. _Mother knows her, she seems to know my brother (very well, by her interaction with him in the cell). She is really powerful, I never felt such strong aura. Who is she?_ Eve sighed softly, not wanting to explain to the brother of the man she is deeply worried about how they got involved. However, the purple woman understands why Thor is skeptical and sending her questioning looks every 4 seconds.

"I promise I will explain everything detailed later. After we make sure your brother is safe and taken care of" Eve informed him, her voice left no room for discussion. Thor nodded, and thanked her, to which she simply smiled.

They must've walked for about 30 minutes when he finally located her Temple. At least, what he assumed it was her Temple.

"Why...A cave?" Thor asked, to which she laughed. Birds sang happily when she did.

"Just the entrance. I am not about to have constant annoying visitors. I only attend to those whom I deem as deserving of my services"

As they entered furthermore inside the cave, the dark rocks turned into pale silver walls that had stories encrypted in every corner. The floor was even more fluffier than the grass outside, when he looked up, he met the sight of amazing -almost hypnotic- sharp crystals. Thor heard a huff, only to see an area with a peaceful peculiar black horse, it possessed eight legs. He remembered briefly about an instance in which his little brother had encountered such horse (but he and his friends had brushed him off, assuming the information he gathered from his nature studies boring compared to the battle trainings), the sight of the rare animal both amazed and saddened him. His brother told the truth, excitedly so if his memory was correct, perhaps he committed tricks for a reason. Whenever he told the truth, nobody paid their full attention. Thor shook his head, allowing himself to analyze the decorations and her belongings, there was furniture made of what it looked like mud, wood, and even rocks. The walls were filled with paintings that appeared to have been made centuries ago. His blue eyes met the sight of Eve's back.

"And my brother is? Deserving, I mean" Thor did not ask challengingly. He was honestly curious about how much his brother means to this woman. She captured the innocence behind the question, holding her tongue not to curse at the God of Thunder, Eve could tell he cares deeply for his little brother and is simply worried, but she did not fully trust him yet. Especially after witnessing what happened to Loki.

"Yes. Loki is probably the most deserving of them all" Eve answered, laying the God of Mischief down on what it looked like a bed of soft feathers "I will examine him now. However, this magic is too...bright for the eyes of any other species" Eve explained slowly, knowing Thor did not want to leave Loki alone for a second. He seemed to consider what she said for what it felt like an eternity, then finally nodded, leaving the room. Eve started to gather the ingredients necessary for the spell when she called loudly "There is a waterfall not far from here, go West. About 20 minutes. Bathe, and come back by nightfall" Eve commanded, once more, no room for discussion. Thor sighed and left the Temple in search of the waterfall.

As Eve mixed the mystical cure, her eyes captured the scars in Loki's chest. They weren't faint, in fact, it looked as if it did not had the time to heal properly. Her hands trembled, her eyes shined brightly with vengeance and sorrow.

"If the being that crossed paths with you does as little as breathe in the same environment as you, I will kill him in the most excruciating manner possible" Eve promised.

And she is a woman of her words. Anyone who met the powerful being knew better than to upset her.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, or Loki (damn, I wish I did).
> 
> Hello, dear readers. I have most of this story ready, however, I decided to review and change some of it (honestly, most of it). This chapter is basically the only part I didn't change much. I have it posted in fanfiction.net but that's the story I am not overly fond of. I know it looks like I am making the OC the "all powerful" but don't worry, that's exactly what I am working on.
> 
> I really hope you guys tell me what you think of it so far. If you want I will continue, if not, I'll just leave it here lmao.
> 
> nika xoxo


End file.
